


Wondrous Man

by Pixie_Child



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Disney) (1991)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Satire, chauvinist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking..." Gaston doesn't understand Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondrous Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closetd0rk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=closetd0rk).



> Timeline: Movieverse  
> Written for: the disney_uberland LJ comm thing. Prompt can be found here; http://community.livejournal.com/disney_uberland/29174.html?thread=884726#t884726  
> A/N: Dialog from the movie.  
> A/N2: This was supposed to be a "the once a fat/ugly/unpopular boy is now popular but still remembers being a geek" type fic, but I have a mental block seeing Gaston as anything other than a Caveman. Apologies to closetd0rk, but this is my all time favourite Disney 'princess' (although I use the term loosely) movie. I had a hard time writing this because of that, because as I've been saying a lot lately, you can't mess with perfection.  
> Beta: None. Sorry!  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

"I'm very sorry Gaston, but- but I just don't deserve you!"

He just doesn't understand it. He's hasn't been turned down for anything, not since he moved to this little nowhere town. Here, he is a god among peasants, the man among boys, oozing man-ness and having to use LeFou as a shield to keep the women at bay. Gaston hasn't had this feeling for years and he doesn't like it.

At one point, he briefly wondered if perhaps her ability to resist his manly charm was because she's "literate" but he dismissed it. Perhaps that was a mistake. As he told her, it's just not right for a woman to be reading, but he knows from his childhood that books have a dark appeal to them and it takes a strong will to resist the pull of the happy endings in the stories about princesses awaiting for rescue by their dashing hero. But _he_ is the dashing hero and if Belle would just look up from those _books_ of hers, she'd be able to see that. But instead of looking at _him_, she's busy _thinking_.

Gaston shivers at the thought. If only she weren't so beautiful, he wouldn't bother. But they are the most attractive people in the village and that means they're the best. And the best deserve the best.

He'll just have to come up with a way to convince her of that. If only he could get inside her mind... but everyone knows a woman's mind is not on the same as a man's and he wouldn't degrade himself to trying such a thing. He's asked the girls that flaunt around him, but they just giggle and say what a fool she is for not appreciating him and all he has to offer. Which Gaston agrees with, but that doesn't help him. If only he could find an opening, he knows he can woo her, Gaston is undefeated at everything he does and he's not going to allow that to change now. He just needs to find a way in, find a way to convince Belle that he's the man for her.

When Maurice bursts into the saloon, Gaston almost doesn't bother paying attention. But something makes him listen in.

"Please! Please, I need your help. He's got her - he's got her locked in the dungeon!"

Normally, he wouldn't pay any mind to a crazy man's rantings but Maurice, as crazy as he is, means something to Belle. She has an _emotional attachment_ to him. So he prompts the old coot to continue and his amusement grows at the crazy story the man is telling. And he gets an idea.

"...that whacky old coot is Belle's father, and his sanity's only so-so."

He's a genius. He'll use the crazy old man's fantasies to coerce Belle to marry him and that'll _prove_ he's the dashing hero everyone else knows him to be. It's perfect!


End file.
